Our Fantasy
by KyuubiPandoraChan
Summary: It took place in the ancient time when monster and creature are everywhere. Ken and Hikari can meet each other in their dreams. What is this all about? Takeru and Daisuke along with Hikari was determined to run away from their home to save themselves.
1. Default Chapter

This story is set in a world, nearly like the ancient Chinese - Japanese ancient time. The world is slightly different from our world. Read and you will know why. My describession about the place is a bit suck, I'm really sorry. I'm only good at drawing comic and stuff. This story is from my comic. So I decided I'll just do a story abut this. Hope you all, that's reading this, please don't be mad at my bad English.*_*  
  
Question Time  
  
What is Ken role and what is he actually?  
  
A) A monster B) A type of snake C) A type of legendary creature like a dragon or a phoenix or maybe something else. D) Last chance people, A magician or a sorcerer.  
  
Choose what he is and review it. If you are correct, I will make it as interesting as possible. Ha! Ha! Ha! Actually this story is quite interesting already when finally Hikari, Daisuke and Takeru reaches Ken's castle, I mean home.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
~Dreams ~  
  
Kari's Pov  
  
Birds are singing, sky were blue, grassy area surrounded the mountain. It was a perfect place, a very beautiful place indeed. There, comes a bird with long feathers on top of its head that make it look different from the original bird that we normally saw. The bird landed, on my finger.  
  
"HI, birdy. Nice day, huh?" I ask. The bird was starting to fly away from my delicate finger. " Birdy, where are you going? Wait!" as I chase after the bird I accidentally step on my long 'ancient like kimono'. I was about to fall on the ground, in my mind, I was thinking about, how painful will it be after I hit the ground.  
  
Suddenly, somebody from behind of me manage to grab me by the waist. I was save. And then I turn behind to see my savior. It was Ken-san, my best friend since young. We will meet each other, every time we went to slumber. (Guess where they are.)  
  
"HIkari, be careful. You might hurt yourself. You won't be so lucky every time you know." Ken was jabbering everything about being careful. He always babbles a lot. But then, I laugh at him. He was wearing a 'bunny pajamas'.  
  
"HIKARI! Stop laughing. Do you know that the place were hot where I am. This is the coolest thing I have next to being 'naked'." Ken was looking at annoyingly.  
  
"NAKED?"I said. He was blushing with shame.  
  
"Oh, sorry. Sometime I don't know what will come out from my mouth. It's impolite to say it front of a girl like you. Oh! By the way, today is your sixteenth birthday. Happy Birthday. Ah, it's been about ten years now we have known each other. Day passes quickly when you are having fun."  
  
"Yeah, well, thank you, Ken-san. ~ chuckle~ Yesterday my brother, Tai Chi gave me a birthday present. Can you guess what it is?" questioned Hikari.  
  
"Is it a kimono?" answer Ken. But Hikari shake a head slowly to show Ken that's the wrong answer. After several try, Ken finally gives up.  
  
"So, what is it, Hikari?"  
  
"Is a garden, Ken. Surely nobody will guessed it. I love my brother a lot. He's nice." We laughed together. We were exchanging jokes with each other. But suddenly, my body begins to disappear from this dream world.  
  
"Oh, no! Ken I think I'm starting to wake up. I will be going back to reality." I vanished away from that strange but beautiful world. I saw Ken, sitting on the grass quietly as he whisper...  
  
"Goodbye, Hikari. Hope we will meet again in the next dream."  
  
~Reality~  
  
I woke up to find myself sleeping in my own garden. I stand up and grab my watering can. I must take care of my garden. I watered the plant. While I was watering it, I heard footsteps.  
  
"It must be Tai Chi" I thought and there he was, standing there. Tai Chi looked a bit sad, like a feeling that I wouldn't like.  
  
"Hikari, I need to tell you something." he croaked. I went to my brother and hugged him and say...  
  
"What is it, brother?"  
  
"Hikari. I'm sorry to tell you this but you are going to marry with Nigihayami-sama. I'm sorry Hikari. I think we won't be looking at each other again." Suddenly, it struck me.  
  
"No Tai Chi. I can't marry him. I don't even love him. I don't want to get marry yet." Hikari protest.  
  
"I know Hikari. But, it is a must. But I will help you as much as I can. You have to runaway. Daisuke and Takeru will help you on that."  
  
Daisuke and Takeru come walking in. Daisuke and Takeru were my childhood friends. Daisuke love me, and I was beginning to like him to for his loyalty to me.  
  
"We will help Hikari no matter what is takes." said Daisuke.  
  
Takeru was a sorcerer, through his magic is not that powerful yet because he is still young.  
  
"With my magic, we will be safe." Takeru said.  
  
"Thank you. I appreciated it."  
  
"Better hurry you all. Daisuke, Takeru take care of her for me." Tai said as he pushes us out of the house.  
  
"Bye brother." It was the last word I ever said to my brother. Tears begin to roll down from my eyes as I see my brother for the last time.  
  
~PINE FOREST~  
  
We were walking in the forest. Our adventure has just begun. It was getting dark but we keep walking until we can't walk anymore.  
  
"It's late. I think we shall take a rest. Hikari, you shall take a rest too. A girl like you shall take a rest and have a goodnight sleep." said Takeru.  
  
"I will sleep under that tree over there. Goodnight everyone." as I walk over to that particular tree.  
  
"Goodnight to you too, Hikari." Love-shape begins to form in Daisuke's eye.  
  
I start to slumber into the dream world again. I was there; I walked around, finding a good place to get some rest. When I was walking, I saw someone in front of me with hair that is long until it can reach the floor. The colour of the hair is midnight-blue, the same colour as Ken's hair. Yes, he was definitely Ken. I called out his name. My voice echoed. Ken was shock by the sudden voice.  
  
"Oh, Hikari. I don't expect you to be asleep so early."  
  
"I'm tired, that's why. Then how about you?" I try avoiding on explaining everything to him about what had happen today.  
  
"Well ~uh, uh~ I was studying. I think I have falling asleep while doing that." He chuckle. " Oh, yeah Hikari. When I was studying just now. I came across a book stating about meeting each other in dreams. I think it was the same one we are having." Ken said.  
  
"Ken. It's been 10 years now that we have meet each other in this dream. Why is it like this?" I ask him. I wanted to know the answer. . "Well, the book said that this is because we are soul mates. I could enter your dream, my soul did, because we were one, connected to each other or maybe we have met before. Can you believe that? But I don't remember meeting you before."  
  
"But since then, I don't feel alone anymore when Tai Chi is not around to play with me. You are my greatest and weirdest friend Ken. Great clothing. It looks perfect on you. It can expose your half of your body shape." He was wearing a collarless long robe, but it was make out of 'transparent cotton silk' (he's pant is not transparent 'lah'.)  
  
Data Scan: Transparent cotton silk is a type of cloth that is make out of special cotton and silk. It's rarely found, if it does, it will be quite expensive. So how did Ken get such rare item, and definitely what type of person is he actually? I'll give you all, a clue. He's not an ordinary person. Hee! Hee!  
  
"Well, you are the one who is laughing at my pajamas last time. This cloth is specially made. It keeps me cool and refreshing all day." Ken said.  
  
"Wow, it means, this is quite expensive."  
  
"No, no, no. It's not expensive at all." He said, smiling awkwardly. There must be something about him that I don't know.  
  
~Reality~  
  
Daisuke's Pov  
  
I was climbing up a tree just above Hikari. I was getting hungry. The tree was an apple tree. I pluck one of it and eat it. It was delicious. When I was eating it, my hand slip and the apple fall off of my hand. It dropped on Hikari's head.  
  
Kari' Pov  
  
I awaken with a head ache. An apple just falls on my head. I was back to reality again.  
  
"Sorry Hikari." Daisuke said. Suddenly Takeru awaken. He was looking weirdly at us.  
  
"What happen Takeru?"  
  
"Shh~. Someone is coming." He said. Indeed, someone was coming near us.  
  
We were shock when we saw, Nigihayami. He was after us. What do he one now?  
  
"Nigihayami, stay away from Hikari." Daisuke was protecting me.  
  
"Get away child, you are no match to us." Nigihayami was a hideous man. He got scar all over his face. What shall we do now?  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Pandora: That's so much to do. This chapter is not that interesting. But it will be, maybe in the next chapter. This story will be at least 40 chapters long, maybe, if you like to read the ending of this tale. Ken is not a Pegascorn. He's another different creature. But it will give you some clue along the way.  
  
Ken: Me and Kari are going to have a child in this fiction, because we will get marry.  
  
Kari: Ken, don't tell to much.  
  
Pandora: Give your opinion about this story, okay. 


	2. When Dreams Come True

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. Thank you, thank you very much for reviewing this fiction. I read it once and, yuck the descriptions is worst than I thought. So I'm really glad you read all the way. Well, remember the quiz, some of you guessed it right. I'm so proud of you all. You know what I am thinking. Here's the story that you are waiting for. Enjoy.  
  
Description of Them  
  
Ken: He got long 'midnight blue' colored hair. Even though his hair is long, he still has his 'Ken hairstyle'. He's a weird person.  
  
Hikari: Long hair. Still got her hairstyle. Wear kimono, long dress. Kind, gentle and adventurous.  
  
Daisuke: Has a little pony tail at the back of his spiky hair. Love Hikari a lot. And Hikari kind of like him too. He hate Hikari imaginary friend Ken( Ken is real.)  
  
Takeru: He's a junior sorcerer. The son of the wizard. He gets mess up with his magic sometime. But, his power is powerful. Don't look down on him.  
  
^_^ When Dreams Come True ^_^  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hikari's Pov  
  
I was getting annoyed by Nigihayami, her future husband. "No matter how you force me Nigihayami, I won't marry you...FOREVER! "  
  
"Oh well, if you want it that way. Let's be friend instead." What is Nigihayami saying? First he wanted me to be his bride and now he wanted me to be his friend. What is happening here?  
  
"HUH!" Daisuke and Takeru give him a big 'huh'. Everyone jaw drop.  
  
"Are you sure about this Nigihayami?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure of it. As prove, let's have a toast." One of his henchmen took out two cup of wine. He handed me the cup after he had pour in the wine.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"A toast, to my new friend, Hikari."  
  
"Toast." I said and drink my wine slowly. It was indeed a great wine.  
  
Takeru's Pov  
  
This is not right. There's something fishy about this. We have to be extra careful for what we will face later on.  
  
Hikari's Pov  
  
Slowly I feel something burning through out my whole body. I kneel on the ground. I can barely move my arm. It must be...the...poison. I collapsed.  
  
Takeru's Pov  
  
"HIKARI" I shouted. Daisuke was scared till he nearly collapsed too.  
  
"Hikari, can you hear me? Are you alright?" Hikari face went pale. She was also coughing out purple colored blood. This was bugging me a lot.  
  
"NIGIHAYAMI! What have you done to Hikari? I, Daisuke will not forgive you for what you have done to Hikari."  
  
"Nigihayami...What have you give to Hikari?" I asked with fear. All I get was just a grin from him.  
  
"HA! HA! HA! The wine was poisonous. She was such a fool to drink it. She will live until tomorrow if she doesn't have the antidote. And the antidote is with me."  
  
"You are a MAD MAN NIGIHAYAMI!"  
  
"If that what you wanted it to be, I will grant you your wish...The wish of 'DEATH'. Get them man!"  
  
Everyone was running towards us. Daisuke was charging on them but he was beaten up badly. We have no where to run. I guess I have to use my magic.  
  
" KINSUMINO AGATA NO KAYO ZAM!" In second, a big gust of wind blows them away.  
  
"Grr...Darn! I'll get you for this sorcerer boy. Mark my word. The family of Yagami won't be living here any longer. I'll take them as hostages so are the villager. You have no choice. MUAHAHAHA!"  
  
They ride on their horses and away they go. What shall we do now? Hikari, can you hear us wake up. I rest her on my arm. I brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
In The Dream World  
  
Ken's Pov  
  
I was enjoying the scenery of this place when suddenly the places turn black with stormy cloud. The flowers turn black as well. It was hideous. I backed away when I tripped on something. It was Hikari. Why is she lying on the ground? This is weird, she look pale. I hold her up and laid her against my chest. She was shaking rapidly.  
  
"Hikari...Are you alright...?" I ask.  
  
"I feel so cold Ken."  
  
"Here." I cover her tightly with my arm. "Is this by any chance making you warmer? What had happen Hikari?" I got no response from her. Her body was getting lighter and lighter very second. She is going to vanish.  
  
"Hikari no, please. Don't leave me. You just can't. Hikari, what will I do without... you? You are my only best friend. I will not let anything happen to you. There is nothing that can take you away if I don't want you to except the end to this dream." No matter how, I must save her. She's my best friend. Err...I'll just have to do this.  
  
The 'Dragon Pill' inside of my body was coming out. I move my mouth toward hers. I transfer the pill to her. It works. She was not so pale anymore. She was fine now. Thank God. I was feeling happy that Hikari was fine when suddenly it happen. I felt a pain in my chest. My right hand was growing scales. It was tuning into a claw. It transforms my five fingers into four. Hikari was moaning. I hide my hideous hand behind of me. I try to reverse my hand into the original form.  
  
"Ken. Are you there? Why am I still alive?" I use my delicate finger and hush her.  
  
"Hikari, don't say anything now. You are not fully cure yet."  
  
Takeru's Pov  
  
"Daisuke, you don't have to rush me. I'm working on it to find an antidote for Hikari. Here it is! ZING KA ZANA WA TOMIO WA!"  
  
"Your magic stinks. She's not even awake." Daisuke move near her and pinch her arm.  
  
"OUCH!"  
  
"HIKARI! You are alright"  
  
"I feel better. Thanks Takeru."  
  
"Hooray! I did it. I did it. But you know. The poison is quite poisonous. How do you survive?"  
  
"Just a pinch that's why." Daisuke was joking.  
  
"Not that simple, Daisuke. Look at the blood she vomits. It's purplish in color."  
  
"It's Ken! He saves me."  
  
"Oh no. Not that imagination guy of yours again."  
  
"I've been studying about this dream world of yours. This dream can only be dream by two people that are destined to be together."  
  
"Have you two met before...I mean in reality." Daisuke ask Hikari.  
  
"Actually...no. We meet since..."  
  
"Yeah, yeah, since you were six years old. But Hikari, we know each other since 4." Daisuke was starting to annoy me.  
  
"Hikari, we can't go back to our village. Nigihayami and his men are there. They took our family as hostage. We have no where to go now."  
  
"Takeru, Daisuke. I need to find Ken. At least he have a place to let us stay. It will be a lot easier if you...if you transform me into a bird."  
  
"What! But how can you find him. This world is big. It's impossible."  
  
"Hikari, don't waste your time on him." Davis advised Hikari. But what make Hikari to do this. Hikari was thinking hardly then she spoke.  
  
"The 'Capital'. He's in the capital."  
  
"CAPITAL!" We said.  
  
"Hikari. Are you sure he is there? How do you know it's true? And beside, the capital is a very dangerous place. The dragon kingdom is there too. The security there is very tight too.  
  
"Takeru, I feel something in my heart telling me that he is there."  
  
"Takeru, I think your magic didn't work at all. She's still crazy. And beside, only the high class people are living there."  
  
Hikari's Pov  
  
Ken, I'm coming to find you no matter how hard it takes. I need you to figure out a way to save my family. I can't go back home. Ken, I'm coming.  
  
~To Be Continue~  
  
Pandora: It will get interesting in the next chapter. Please read it till it end. Thank you.  
  
Ken: Bye. And don't forget to review. 


End file.
